versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Chip
Chip 'is one of the main protagonists of the 2008 game Sonic Unleashed. Background Ever since the beginning of the planet's history, there have been two primordial deities. One was a being of pure light, the other of the most malevolent evil. Every few thousand years, they arise, have a fierce battle that cracks the Earth, and are sealed away again. One day, this cycle was broken by Dr. Eggman, who prematurely awakened Dark Gaia and used its power to create EggmanLand, his ultimate project. However, awakening Dark Gaia also awakened its polar opposite, Light Gaia, who manifested in the form of a small fairy named Chip, suffering from amnesia. Together with Sonic, he traveled all over the world, restoring the Chaos Emeralds due to his natural connection to the Gaia Temples, before regaining his memory and fighting Dark Gaia, sealing both it and himself in the Earth's core. Stats 'Attack Potency: Unknown '''| '''Large Planet Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level '(Fought with Perfect Dark Gaia, albeit it was a losing battle) 'Speed: Faster than Light | Beyond Massively Faster than Light, possibly Immeasurable '(Could tag Perfect Dark Gaia and dodge its attacks) 'Durability: Unknown, Large Planet Level '''with barriers (Blocked Semi-Perfect Dark Gaia's tendrils) | Large Planet Level', possibly '''Low Multiverse Level' Hax: 'Exorcism, Telepathy, Summoning, Telekinesis 'Intelligence: Average '(Not especially bright, but serves as a guide for Sonic on their adventure) | '''Extremely High '(Has over 4 billion years of experience battling Dark Gaia) 'Stamina: Extremely High '(Could last for incredibly long periods of time fighting Dark Gaia and weathering its attacks) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Shielding: '''Created a barrier to protect Sonic. * '''Summoning: '''Summoned the Gaia Temples from around the planet to his side. * '''Exorcism: '''Can force Dark Gaia spawn out of their hosts. * '''Telepathy: '''Mentally communicated with Sonic as the Gaia Colossus. * '''Emphatic Control: '''Has a connection with the Gaia Temple Guardians, and can communicate with them. * '''Telekinesis: '''Telekinetically flung Sonic up to the Earth's crust. * '''Energy Manipulation: '''Chip can infuse the Gaia Colossus' fist with energy to boost its power. Techniques * '''Punch * Block Equipment * Amulet: '''Allows Chip to activate Gaia Temples by standing near them. Key '''Chip | Gaia Colossus Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Damaged and grappled with Semi-Perfect Dark Gaia as Gaia Colossus. * Threw Sonic out of the Earth's core. Speed/Reactions * Can react fast enough to block Semi-Perfect Dark Gaia's laser. * Can fly rather fast when frightened. Durability/Endurance * Gets flicked aside by Sonic the Werehog with no injury. Skill/Intelligence * Recognized why Sonic was immune to Dark Gaia's influence right away. * Has battled Dark Gaia since the planet was formed. Powerscaling Due to Chip's lack of fighting when not in his Gaia Colossus form, he cannot scale to any feats performed by Sonic. However, as Gaia Colossus, he could deal damage to Semi-Perfect and Perfect Dark Gaia, so he should be comparable to Super Sonic. Weaknesses * Before regaining his memories, was a coward. * Gaia Colossus requires the Gaia Temples to use. * Blocking attacks does not stop all damage Chip takes. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Faster than Light Category:Unknown Stats Category:Large Planet Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Summoners Category:Shield Users